Gone
by liz-luvz-munro4ever
Summary: When Eli wakes up one morning to find out that his mother had left him with his 6 year old sister, Liz, and her twin brother, Tommy, to take to his own care at age 14, he has a tough time taking care of them and himself! FIRST FANFIC EVER! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS TO HELP ME OUT! This is going to be a series of one-shots! hope you like it! :)


**Summary: When Eli wakes up one morning to find out that his mother had left him with his 6 year old sister, Liz, and her twin brother, Tommy, to take to his own care at age 14, he has a tough time taking care of them and himself! FIRST FANFIC EVER! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS TO HELP ME OUT! This is going to be a series of one-shots! hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 1: GONE!**

**Eli's POV**

"ELI, ELI WAKE UP," I heard Liz screaming at me while shaking my shoulder rappidly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked directly at the clock, it was 7:13 in the morning, why the hell is she waking me up this early.

"What is it Liz? Its seven o'clock in the damn morning on a saturday, why are you waking me up this early?" I asked sleepily but obviously furious at her.

"ELI, MOMMY'S NOT HERE" She yelled as tears started welling up in her eyes. I looked at her confused and sat up. I finally said, "She probably went to the store Liz" but she quickly replied shaking her head rapidly gesturing to a no, "NO SHE'S NOT, IT SAYS SO ON THIS PAPER!" Liz exclaimed with tears now running freely down her face, she soon gave me an envelope. The envelope contained ALOT of money and a letter, that read,

_**'Dear Eli, Liz, and Tommy,**_

_**I'm sorry I left without a warning! I had to, I couldn't stand being in the same house as the one where your father had passed away, and seeing you kids remind me so much of him when we were in High School that I couldn't take you guys with me. Please don't come looking for me. I left you $10,000 in cash for food supplies or emergencies. Don't waste it all on junk food, Elijah, you know how to cook so please do so. Again I'm sorry I had to leave. I love you all so much please forgive me whenever it is that I decide to come back, it might be a year or so, so please don't expect me so soon. Also, Lizbeth and Thomas I want you guys to listen to everything Eli says. I love you all and remember I DID NOT DO THIS BECAUSE OF YOU! I did this because I need time to think.**_

_**Love always, CeCe'**_

I can't believe it, she actually left, I knew she was uncomfortable with being in the same house Bullfrog had an accident in, but I didn't think she would leave us all alone with no one to take care of us. I bet CeCe probably thinks it's her fault he had died because they got in an argument and he had a heart attack in the middle of it. I told her it really wasn't her fault, that she didn't know that was going to happen. Since she didn't want me to worry about it she told me she was fine and that now she knew it wasn't her fault, but now she's gone because she didn't want to have any reminders of him which were of course me, Liz, and Tommy. Right now I want to just cry and never stop crying, but I need to be strong for Tommy and Liz, they need somebody to be here for them, I mean for christ's sake dad JUST passed away and now our mom is gone as well. They need me right now and I'm going to be there for them no matter what.

"Eli, I want mommy to come back" Liz whimpered and made her way to lye down on my bed while putting her little head that had dark brown almost black, long hair, on my chest. I held onto her like if I was holding onto dear life, as I whispered "me too sis, me too" and I softly started crying as well. About 2 hours had passed and we are still in the same position we began in. Her tiny head layed upon my chest and she had her little ams around me as well as I had my arms locked securely and protectively around her tiny body. The only difference now is that she is uncontrollably sobbing. I kept whispering soothing words into her ear like 'everything will be okay' or 'she said she loved us and that she will come back' and things like that so she would calm down a bit. It was slowly working and she eventually stopped crying so we decided that we should get something to eat so we made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. I prepared her and me a bowl of Frosted Flakes cereal with milk and she began to eat slowly. After she finished eating she handed me the plate and sat down on the couch to watch Dora the Explorer. After I sat down on the couch Tommy came down the stairs clumsily with a messy bedhead and said "where's mommy she's not in her room or in the bathroom" At the mentioning of mommy Liz started crying again but instead of holding onto me, she ran over to her twin and hugged him like I only saw once when our dad had passed away. After she had stopped crying he finally asked her sarcastically "what, Dora got robbed by swiper again?" he said this while having the same smirk as me.

"No... Mommy left... sh-she left us a-and sh-she might n-neve-er come b-back" She stuttered out in-between sobs. Tommy just froze there, not saying one word, he had a blank face and after a few minutes mixed emotions started to show on his face first from shock-confusion then from anger-sad he finally whispered the question I kept asking myself in my mind "why would she leave if she loved us?"


End file.
